


Daddy's Greedy Boy

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pool Sex, Roughness, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another John and Jess because I like to write about them!<br/>Jess convinces John to break into a swimming pool and shenanigans take place. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Greedy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for these two. Their personalities are so easy and well-matched that ideas just randomly pop into my head and I write them out. I love they're loved<3

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is a horrible idea. I can't do much more of these hijinks!"

"Stop sounding like a grandpa, John. This is going to be fun! I swear." Jess gave a sultry wink and grabbed John's hand. John sighed as the younger boy dragged him to the fenced pool area. He took a Bobby pin out of his hair and began to unlock the door separating them to the pool.

"How'd you do that?" John asked in amazement when the door swung open. Jess smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know a guy." John didn't like the sound of that. He folded his arms in annoyance but still followed Jess into the pool.

It was dark out and he was a little worried about swimming when there were no lights. Thankfully the moon and the stars were bright and he could see his boyfriend pretty well as he ran to the pool in excitement.

They'd parked down the street so nobody would get suspicious of them. This was another one of Jess's crazy ideas that John went along with because he had him wrapped around his cute little finger. As always.

The younger man dived straight into the cold deep end and came up to shake his golden curls.

"Brr! Extra chilly! Come on John!"

"I don't think so. I should be the lookout."

Jess pouted as he floated over to where his boyfriend stood.

"Pleaaaasssseeeee? What's the point of breaking into a closed pool if you don't even swim with me?"

"It wasn't my idea. I don't see why we're even here in the first place. It's August."

"It's fun! Adventure! Doing something dangerous and sexy together. Don't you like sexy?"

"Yes. Not dangerous." Jess groaned and dunked into the water again. As he resurfaced, John couldn't help but admire his lover in his swimsuit. The cute red shorts fit him so tight and snug. The fact he lusted for him even may must have showed how deeply devoted he was the insane younger man.

"Come on, John! I'm taking my shorts off!"

"Wait, what?!"

Jess wiggled and shimmed in the water and began to drift off far away from where John was standing.

He scratched his arms nervously and attempted to see what Jess was doing.

He didn't see Jess again in the dark of the water until the abandoned shorts floated over to him. He leaned down to picked them up and then noticed Jess's pale body gleaming over the edge of the pool.

His bum was round and inviting. As if he was trying to tempt him. The little brat. He was obviously trying to get him in the water.

"Come on, John! Let's fuck in the pool!"

"I don't know, darling..."

"Please? I'm nice and wet. Easy access. I'll be really good I swear!"

He seemed pretty ready to go himself. A tent in his shorts showed his peaking interest.

"I cannot believe you want me to do this."

"Come on John. Be adventurous. It's sexy." Jess swam closer to him and he held out his hand. His eyes were so sweet and pleading it stole John's heart. John rolled his eyes as he hesitantly put his hand in his younger lover's. Jess's grin startled him as he remembered just how devious the boy was. Jess pulled him harshly into the pool and all he could feel around him was freezing cold water. He gasped as he came up for air and blinked rapidly to get his eyes to adjust.

"You little prick!" Jess's beautiful laughter put him at ease a bit as he pushed his hair from his face.

"Sorry, Daddy. Wanted you to get into the pool with me." He looped his arms around John's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The heat radiating from their bodies made the cold of the water seem to disappear. Jess's tongue in his mouth was comforting and arousing. Jess reached up and gripped his hair roughly and John let out a startled grasp.

"Who's the Daddy here?"

"Maybe I am?" Jess's smirk made John a little uneasy.

"What are you thinking about, Jess?" "Nothing. I just want us to have sex, John. Isn't this fun? Fucking in a public pool when it's closed. Anyone can come in and catch us. I'm sure that cleaning time is soon. They might even send us to jail."

"Jail?!"

"That'd be extra hot."

"No. No it wouldn't!" Jess let out another laugh and attached his mouth to John's neck. Although the he thought this was a horrible idea, he was obviously already aroused and ready to go. Maybe the danger did do it for him.

He and Jess weren't known to always keep it vanilla when they were intimate. He liked how young and willing Jess always was. He was a good boy with a wild heart. It was just a bit much when breaking the law had to come into play.

"I'm ready, Daddy. Please. Fuck me raw."

"Are you sure? Just because it's wet doesn't mean it won't be a bit rough." Jess groaned and licked his kiss-stained lips.

"I like it rough."

John's pupils dilated and he harshly grabbed the man by the hips and pushed him to the edge of the pool. They'd floated away from the deep end and could both stand in the water. He attacked Jess's neck with kisses and hickeys to remind him who was really in charge. He squirmed as John's blunt finger entered him and he whimpered at the feeling.

"Oh God! That feels amazing." He twisted and turned to try to find the spot he was looking for.

As he hit the prostrate he let out a chocked cry and gripped onto John's shoulders with his fingernails.

"Yes! Yes! That's it!" He'd wrapped his thighs around his hips for easier access and he was pressed against the wall. He could feel it rubbing and scrabbling against his back. He'd have scratches tomorrow, but that was never anything new.

After a few more fingers were put inside him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm fine. Please put it in."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Just...please!"

John nodded and squeezed his hips even harder. It felt so amazing. He felt Jess pull his shorts down with his feet and the boy's foot playful rubbed on his dick. He hissed at the feeling and then kissed the boy's chest as he whimpered. He edged his dick into his opened and bottomed out almost straight away. It wasn't like they didn't have sex all the time. He grit his teeth at the feeling and let out a blissful sigh.

"Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

"No. Please go on. I'm fine." John gently began to pump into his boyfriend as he moaned on top of him. He bounced along with the dick inside of him and marveled at how wonderful he felt. He was drooling as John pounded into him.

"Faster please, Daddy. I'll be a good boy."

"You already are my good boy. That's why I'm treating you gently."

"Then treat me like a bad boy." John could see the look in his lover's eyes and he smiled coyly.

"You wanna be a bad boy today? Aren't you always a bad boy?"

"Yeah. I'm your bad boy. Always." John leaned up to kiss him fondly and then gripped the wall behind them to practically slam into the tight heat in front of him.

Jess gasped in bliss and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that. Just like that Daddy. You're amazing. The best sex ever!"

The water sloshed and began to pick up around them as John began to pick up his pace.

"I'm almost there, Daddy. Mmmmm I'm so ready!"

"Me too, darling. Me too! Hold out for one more second."

They both came at almost the same time. Their cum seemed to just settle there and as they came down from their sexy and sweaty highs, they laughed at what they'd just done.

"See, I told you it would be fun."

"I'm going to have water in my ass."

"You?! I'm the way split open here." As they laughed together, they were interrupted by other voices from afar.

"Hey! Who's in there?!"

John frantically pulled out of his boyfriend and struggled to find a place to hide in the pool water.

"Shit shit shit! People are here!" He began to panic. "We're fucking naked!"

"Hey! Don't freak out. It's okay. We're going to make a break for it." Jess grabbed John's face and patted it playfully as John internally fumed.

"What?!" Jess picked up a rock that was beside the edge of the pool and tossed it into the bushes. The security guards began to investigate the noise and turned away from them. As the voices got a little farther away, Jess gripped his older lover's hand and squeezed.

"When I say go...we run."

"Wait! This isn't really..."

"Go!" There wasn't enough time to think as they bolted away from the pool hand in hand. John could feel his junk flapping in the breeze and he'd never been more embarrassed. The others there seemed to notice them and had begun to chase after them.

They could hear voice yelling after them, but Jess's laughter was the only thing keeping him going. Jess laughed all the way through the door and down the street to where they'd parked the car. The others had seemed to have given up when they'd left the pool area.

John took the keys from the glove box and sped off down the thankfully empty road ahead of them. After driving for a minute he stopped to catch his breath and relax. He pulled into an empty parking lot and parked the car. He was getting way too old for this shit. His heart was going crazy. He was shaking a little in his haze. He could feel an early death from all this "adventure" on the horizon, but he just groaned in his frustration. Jess was still laughing joyfully beside him and he gripped the seat tightly in what seemed to be left over adrenaline.

"What's so funny?! We almost got caught! We left our swim trunks! They could find us!" Jess rolled his eyes and put his hand on John's shaking knee to calm it.

"Puh-lease. They aren't going to check DNA on stupid swim trunks. They're going to toss them and then clean up their spunky pool. It's not even open to the public right now. We're in the clear. We can buy new trunks when swimming season starts back up again." His triumphant grin made John want to hurl.

"We're never EVER doing anything like that ever again. Do I make myself clear?" His glare didn't seem to deter the younger man as he snaked his hand over to John's soft prick and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you say, Daddy."


End file.
